1. Technical Field
This invention relates to games of chance. In a preferred form, it is operated in a wagering environment. This invention generally relates to gaming machines, although it can have broader application to games in general, and more particularly to a novel bonus game for gaming machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Slot machines, poker machines, blackjack machines, and similar gaming machines are abundant. Some, such as slot machines, may be mechanical devices without any video component. Machines to play card games, as well as slot machines, are more and more commonly based upon a video monitor as the display mechanism for the game, with the game itself, however, governed by a microprocessor-based system.
The popularity of the games, and these gaming machines, derive from a number of factors, some of which are the apparent likelihood of winning (typically money in a wagering environment), the attractiveness of the game machine, and the basic level of entertainment provided by the game/machine. It is therefore one general driving force in the gaming industry to come up with new and exciting games and gaming machines that will attract players, entertain them, and promote repeated play.
One way the foregoing is accomplished is to enhance the play of a base game, where the base game may be a relatively standard-type game already established in the industry, with a bonus game. Such a bonus game can be one which is similar to the underlying game being played, or can be completely unrelated to the base game, in the sense of being a game different from that being played as the base game. For instance, the bonus round could be a separate wheel, which is spun in the course of play of a slots game when triggered by some event in the slots game.
In general, the bonus game ordinarily has some increased value associated with its play, and/or a statistically higher probability of success, just to name two ways in which heightened player appeal may be generated. An example of a bonus game incorporating some of the foregoing aspects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,098.
As noted above, a bonus game is offered on many slot machines. The bonus game is usually actuated for play at random times, as by certain combinations resulting from the wagered play of the game, such as the occurrence of a certain pattern of symbols on the paylines wagered upon by the player on the slot machine, for example, a row of “bonus game” symbols appearing upon a wagered payline, etc. The bonus game, once actuated, generally consists of a separate game played on the display of a slot machine. For example, a player selects objects from a choice of objects offered, and receives coins or credits based upon the value of the objects revealed after the game is played. In other bonus games, an event is displayed for the player's amusement, and the player receives coins or credits based on the outcome of the event.
There have been bonus games where the play of the game determines one of several possible outcomes, such as those offered on IGT's Fort Knox Multi-Level Progressive games. In these games there is a plurality of progressive meters starting at different jackpot levels. The value of each meter is visible, and when a player reaches the bonus game, the results of the bonus game determine which of the four meter values is won by the player.
Players enjoy playing more exciting wagering games. The purpose of the present invention is to create attractions that enhance the play and enjoyment of a gaming machine so that it is more appealing to the player to play.